Troubles
by missyJuliette
Summary: wishing to find her mother, Mikan was entered into an all boys group/band by her uncle. finding a way for her secret to remain a secret, she enters the music world as Sakura Miko.
1. prologue

"Boys, this is our new member, Sakura Miko. Be nice to him." I unconsciously gulped. My heart was thumping vigorously inside its rib cage. I looked at my group mates, a raven-haired guy, who looked like he could kill anyone with his icy stare, a blonde guy, he was smiling warmly at me so I guess he's a good one, a dirty blonde guy who had this goofy smile, the joker of the group I guess, and lastly a dark brown-haired guy who was well, not paying attention. Oh lord, why am I here in the first place? I looked at the man beside me, Izumi Shigehito **(made up, okay?)** , my uncle, and the cause of this all.

-

-_flashback-_

_-_

"_Uncle!" He looked around as he heard my shrill voice. _

"_Mikan. I believe it has been a long time. How are you doing by yourself?" I flashed a big smile. _

"_I'm finer than fine, as usual!" He responded my smile with his own small smile. _

"_That's a good thing to hear. I was worried about my ever-so-childish niece living all on her own. I thought she might be hit by a car or start a fire in her kitchen." I pouted. _

"_I'm not that childish, uncle. I can do well on my own." He looked at some of his company's staff members as they passed by and answered their salutes. _

"_I believe you have something important to tell me, to think that you went to my office this time." I looked at the floor as I played with the hem of my shirt. _

"_I decided that I should look for my Mom." I did not dare look at his face to know his reaction. Silence befell us._

"_Excuse me, sir." We looked at this man, with a thin moustache and a hat on his head. "I would like to tell you that we are still lacking one member for the new band we are debuting." I saw him look at me from the corner of my right eye. I unluckily saw that unreasonably irritating smirk on face, like it was a bad omen for me. "I have that under control." I looked at him curiously and hazel met silver. Now I know why that smirk looked so menacing._

_-_

_-end of flashback_

_-_

I just told him I want to look for my mom and he entered me in this group, an ALL boys group, for God's sake. Argh. Help me God. How can I pull this off? I sighed and looked at my group mates again.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope we can all get along." I bowed a little and looked at them.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miko-san. I am Nogi Ruka and this is my best friend, Hyuuga Natsume." The blonde, blue eyed guy warmly introduced himself and his best friend, the 'demon'. I smiled at him. At least there is someone who is friendly here.

"My name's Kokoro Yome. You can call me Koko for short." The one with the dirty blonde hair and goofy smile introduced himself this time.

"Izumi Taiki." I blinked. Izumi? I glanced at my uncle and he replied with a nod. So I have a cousin here, huh? This will be fun. "Taiki is my eldest son, Miko. You might be surprised." I nodded in agreement, I didn't expect this.

"Later this afternoon, maybe 3 o'clock, the five of you will be taken to your dormitory after you have known each other better. We will meet here half past two, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"And Taiki," He glanced at his father. "Don't roam around the building. You are not an employee here."

"But I'm your son." I saw his lips move. Such a troublesome son, isn't he? Uncle left us in the room.

"Hey Miko, since you are the newest here, what is your favorite past time?" Koko neared his handsome face to mine. I moved back reflexively and faked scratching my head in confusion.

"Do I really need to answer your question?" He nodded vigorously.

"Of course!"

"Oh well, my favorite past time would be listening to my favorite songs with my iPods…"

"iPodSSSS? You mean you have a lot? Why do you have a lot? Is your family so rich that they could spend so much money JUST for iPods? Is your dad a successful business man? Is your mom an actress, or maybe a thief? Maybe your father is a drug dealer! No! maybe your father could also be an actor like your mom. Wait, let's not forget about food chain owner, maybe…." My head was swirling like spiral optical illusions. I'm pretty sure my mouth's dangling. God, what a troublesome life.

-

-**Author's note-**

**-**

**Hello there! First of all, if you want me to continue, please drop by a review telling me you do. Then secondly, I posted another fic entitled, 'A Runaway'. I would update the one with the most number of reviews first so you might want to check that one out. Okay, as I said if you want me to continue this, please tell me through a review. They will be highly greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance. ^^ and btw, I would want to have your suggestions on what I should name their band. Thank you! And I will change the title of this fic when I have decided which would be their band name. and I am sorry if there are errors here. I didn't check it. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 xP

"Hey, Miko! MIKO!! MIKO!! Let's play!" Koko's voice, unbelievably bubbly, thundered in my right ear. I clutched my ear reflexively. I was about to retort the way I was used to when I remembered. Calm down, Mikan. You're supposed to be a guy here. Pretend.

"What are you? A kid?"I shouted back, pissed that my eardrum burst. "You burst my right eardrum, Koko! What the heck!" I didn't expect the next. His face was buried in his arms and, I foolishly thought, was in tears.

"Hey." I shook him gently then his smile, more like a smirk now, came back. "Gotcha! Ha! I'm such a good actor, ain't I?"I glared at him full force and it managed to shut him up. I crossed my arms on my flat chest and _pretended_ I was angry. I guess I couldn't get myself to get angry with this KID.

"It's not funny." He was pouting again.

"Sorry?"

"Is that a question?"

"Err… no sir!"

"Good." I smirked triumphantly on what I knew was only a temporary victory. He sat comfortably on the carpeted floor as he once again asked, with matching puppy eyes, the recently awarded 'Most Annoying Question of the Millennium'.

"Miko, could I please ask you to play with me?" I gulped. This guy is too good for his own good. I frowned as I realized I was giving in. And he knew. He bolted for his Wii and came back in lightning speed.

"Yey! Come on!!" he laughed so hard that he choke.

"Pfft… Hahah! Look at you, Koko!" I laughed heartily then he stopped laughing. There was this look in his eyes I couldn't understand. I'm not good at this. He seemed to have broken from his trance then shifted immediately towards the equipment.

"Come on, let's play." I heard him mutter softly. Strange, I thought. He was usually so loud when it comes to games. I shrugged it off. Maybe he remembered something or anything along those lines. I removed myself from the couch and sat beside Koko on the floor. What's with the atmosphere? It's… awkward. It's getting uncomfortable so I decided I should get rid of this atmosphere.

"Hey Koko, where are the others?" His face glowed blue as the screen flashed his drifting car. (We were playing racing.) He didn't answer so I thought he was too absorbed in the game. "Koko? Hello! Back to earth!" I waved my hand in front of his face but still he didn't budge. Finally, after several minutes of trying to get him back to reality, I got something near to an answer.

"Ah! Miko! What?" his eyes widened as he realized my hand was waving in front of his very own eyes.

"Koko, do you realize that I've been talking to you for the past minutes?"He blinked innocently and I knew he didn't. What the heck. I rolled my eyes and asked him again, now with him listening.

"Koko, where are the others?" he shrugged his shoulders. He looked at me again, the look back.

"I dunno. I think they went to buy groceries." The look in his eyes faded. He scratched his head as he stuck out his tongue. "They said I ate it all. So… they bought again." I nodded comprehensively, thinking about what that look really meant. I guess I was too absorbed in my thinking that I didn't notice him stand and make his way to the door.

"Hey! Where're you going?" I shouted so that he'll hear me from the noisy screeches of the speakers. He turned around and smiled his boyish grin and made me remember he's one of those hot guys. Ah… I'm still a girl after all.

"I heard the doorbell ring so I'm just going to get it. Okay?" I nodded. I'll have more time to ponder about it then. He was gone for a good few minutes, long enough to make me give up. I knew it was the others from the voices from the kitchen; the gruff, gentle and monotone. I stopped the game, planning to enter the kitchen too. When I got there, they didn't notice me.

"Don't you think he's weird?" Koko asked leaning on the counter behind him while munching some newly bought chips. Is he talking about me? I inched forward, hoping to hear their conversation clearer.

"In what way? I think everyone's weird in a way or another. Like you, too childish for your age." Ruka's kind voice answered him. He was holding the pitcher as he drank a glass of apple juice. The pitcher clanked as Ruka put it down.

"Oh well… I can't explain it in words. It's just that… he seems to be hiding something or… something like that. He emits a mysterious aura to me. Ugh… I hate this." He clutched his presumably aching head. He got a handful of the chips and gulped them all down as if they're water. I guess that's his way of showing anxiety; eating everything within reach. Scary, right?

"I can somehow relate to you now, Koko. I noticed that he is… he has a connection to my father more than that of a boss to an inferior. I thought it was strange but I let it off for now." Taiki answered from behind the refrigerator's door. He was probably looking for something in it. Now, it was only Natsume who haven't spoken yet. I looked at him expecting him to talk next. I guess I was wrong. It was Koko who spoke next.

"Anyway, thanks for telling me what you think. Maybe I should just let it slip now." He drank a glass of apple juice and wiped the juice left on his lips. Gaah! I'm still a girl. They were quiet after that so I thought I could get in now.

"Koko!" He jumped out of fright, knocking the glass of the table. Good thing there was something soft there. I frowned convincingly.

"S… since when did you get here?" he stuttered. Hmm… scared that I might have heard their conversation? Oh well, I did.

"Just now. Why are you asking? Did I miss something?" I got myself a glass and poured some juice in it, shoving Koko aside. He scratched his head, probably thinking what to say next.

"Err… nothing important. Why did you get down here, anyway?" he glanced at the open window as a breeze came in. I looked at the others who were doing their stuff: Ruka and Natsume were talking about something in hushed voices while Taiki was searching for something in the newspaper.

"It took you so long to get the door so I was just curious why you're so late." I got the chips Koko was eating and found that it was empty. I threw it in the trash bin and leaned on the table.

"Hey, Miko." Ruka called out as Natsume went out of the room, his cell phone pressed against his left ear. I looked at him to say 'I'm listening.' "Are you having trouble with your life in the dorm? Based on your actions, I could tell you're not used to having other people living in the same house as you." Oh, that. Is it really obvious?

"I'm not having any trouble at all. But it is true that I'm not used to having 'housemates'. You see, I lived alone before I entered the group." I looked at my wrist watch and it read 3:28 pm. I headed for the door and waved them goodbye.

"I'm having a nap." I told them. I went up the stairs and dialed a certain number. It rang two times before the owner answered it.

"_Hello?"_

**-**

**Author's note**

**-**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is: **I solemnly swear that I don't own Gakuen Alice.** Okay, that disclaimer serves for the whole fic because I hate repeating myself. **

**Then, I would like to thank the following for reviewing my first chapter: **natsu''ruka**; AlicetheAsian**; Chiaki Harukaze**; moonacre99; **jazziscool**; reebecca13; **angel5411** and HanatsukiHime. Thank you veeeeery much! Tell me if I misspelled your name. **

**And there were already two suggestions for the name of the band that I somehow liked: SaIko and Ivory League. Hmm… if you like any of the two then tell me through a review but if you don't then how about YOU suggest one. **

**Tell me if I have mistakes, okay?**

**Okay, that's all for now, thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and last thing, who do you think did Mikan call? =) tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 2 xDDD

"_Hello?" _Her voice mumbled. I smiled. It sure is refreshing to talk with her again.

"Hey, it's me." I played with some loose strands of my short brunette hair.

"_Oh it's you, baka. What did you call me for?" _I chuckled.

"Do you have some free time today?" She didn't answer for a minute.

"_I guess I do, if it's you. Where?" _Yes! Hmm… where? I haven't thought of that.

"Hey, do you have an idea? I can't decide between Anna's restaurant or bakeshop or pastries, for short café and…" …Hayate's **(can't think of any other boy…) **place. Fufufufu… I just can't help myself to stop teasing them. Good thing I stopped myself. I'd be dead as soon as she sees me.

"_Anna's café is fine. What time?" _ I looked at my wrist watch again and it read 3:31 pm.

"How about 4pm?" Hotaru murmured something inaudible.

"Did you say something?"

"_Nothing. Just make sure you're in time." _Oh crap! I almost forgot.

"Hey, Hotaru. I'm a guy right now. Ja ne." I could hear a vein pop on her forehead and her eyes narrowing. I smiled sheepishly.

"_Bye, Mikan." _She cut off and I knew I was dead. Aah! Why did I forget to tell her? Of all the people her? Oh you really are such an idiot Mikan!!

I sighed as I got up and readied myself to go out. I don't have a problem about fans since we haven't debuted yet. I think we are going to debut two months from now. Oh yeah. That's right.

I looked at myself in the mirror and stared. My hair, which I determinedly left to grow until my waist, was now cut short to a boy cut. I shook my head. This is for the sake of finding my mother, I told myself. I ruffled my hair and went to the door.

I told Ruka, Taiki and Koko that I'm going to see a friend and maybe I'll get home by six. They each said their byes.

I got on a bus and waited until it was right in front of Anna's café. When I got out of the bus my watch read 3:56pm. Good, I thought. I went inside and was greeted by one of my closest friends, Anna. She was wearing a cute maid outfit of baby pink, black and flesh tints.

"G…good morning, sir. What can I do for you?" She stuttered as she bowed a little. Am I that handsome as a guy? Fufufu… let me try.

"Oh, pretty lady," she blushed at my remark. (I made my voice deep.) I laughed to myself. "I think you have mistaken me for who I am." A confused look tainted her pretty features. I smiled. I returned my voice to normal.

"It's me! Mikan! You're so easy to fool, Anna." Her jaw dropped on the floor. I guess it's too shocking for her to find me as a boy.

"You… you are Mikan?! What the…? Oh my… why do you look like a boy?" she scrutinized my face, my arms and body until she was fully convinced that it was me. She sighed and sat down on a seat, a wary look on her face.

"You… You are not a lesbian, right?" she was breathing so deeply that I thought she was having an asthma attack. Oh goodness, what an imagination.

"Anna, you should know me well enough that I won't ever be a lesbian. Anyway, sorry for giving you a heart attack."

"A _mere _heart attack? You killed me right there, Mikan! Oh my. Hotaru-chan's here. Come here, dear." I stepped forward and she hugged me tight. I smiled before I turned around to see my icy but hot best friend. I wish she won't kill me.

"Mikan." Her voice still in monotone mode, she grabbed her bag, opened it and raised the newest Baka Gun version 1412XX. *crying waterfalls* don't kill me, Hotaru!!

"How dare you not tell me about something this important?" She sighed and put the gun down. "But anyway, you'd be a good money maker in the future so I'll let you off this time." She put it inside her bag again as I prayed a little thank you prayer.

She sat down then gestured me to take a seat too. I obliged and looked at her icy purple eyes. She looked into my eyes too and I knew she was thinking about something really, really serious. I tore my eyes away from hers. She crossed her arms on the table and leaned on it.

"Mikan," I looked up from fidgeting with my shirt. "do you know how much trouble this could cost you? If you get caught, I bet you can't even go out of your house anymore." So she's worried about me? I buried my face into my arms which was also folded on the table.

"Are you listening, my _dear_ Mikan?" I groaned. Not with this tone. I was about to retort when my eyes made contact with hers. Her eyes were soft, a very rare moment.

"Hotaru, I'm doing this to find my mom. So please, understand." Her eyes were back to their cold nature. I guess she was formulating everything, weighing them if the outcome was good for me.

"Do you really need to learn _every single thing_ the hard way?" her voice was even colder this time. Crap. I should make her relax. But how?

"Hotaru, give me a break first. If you are worried about me, then how about you check out my group mates?"

"Does that make a difference? When you get found out, is it going to affect them? Tell me, Mikan." Argh. Just why should my best friend be a genius? Think, Mikan. Think. Oh! That's right.

"Listen, Hotaru. _If _I get found out by the other members then there is a possibility that they would tell it to the public, right? So how about you check them yourselves if they are or not that kind of people? I think it's worth a try." Please, take it, I prayed. She was thinking about it since she was silent for a few minutes.

"Fine. You have a point. I'm going to go – "wait. _I _am going to arrange that. Come with me back to the house. You are going to pose as my… uh… sister, cousin or girlfriend? Girlfriend! Yes, and then while you are there you can do anything you want to see if they fit in the categories. Okay?"

Silence… "Taken as a yes."

"Silence doesn't always mean yes, my dear Mikan. It also means loading. Although incredulous, the genius Imai Hotaru just can't take that all in her head. Pretending to be YOUR girlfriend is just unacceptable."

"But it's not! There's no other way, anyway."

"There is. I can act as your sister." I stuck out a tongue.

"No. You are my pretend-to-be girl friend now. So come on! Let's ride the bus back!" I grabbed her wrist as I ran outside to get the bus. I could feel the evil glare she's emitting from behind me. Dx I'm gonna be roasted. .

After ten minutes of riding the bus, we got off with Hotaru's hands in mine to convince them of our little act. I rang the door bell as I glanced at Hotaru who was clearly pissed at me.

"Coming!" I heard Koko shout. Oh no. Why him? I panicked. Maybe when he sees Hotaru, he'll faint, gawk, salivate or something along those lines. The door opened revealing the newly-showered, damp-haired, half naked Koko. I looked to my right and saw Hotaru's left eyebrow twitch dangerously. Crap.

**- **

**Author's note!!**

**-**

**Good day to all of you and belated happy new year!! **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorite-ed and added this story to their alerts! Thank you!**

**Here are the following people I would want to thank for reviewing the last chapter:**

**shainingu etowa-ru (correct me if im wrong. im not used to your new penname)**

**moonacre99**

**arisu09**

**Sakura Breeze**

**And also, if you've noticed, I've been putting some smiley's too. It's because I think of this fic as if this was Mikan's diary so… yeah.**

**forgive me for this late chapter!! anyway, i won't promise when i'd update so, i think it's okay, ja ne!! =)**


	4. Chapter 3 oO

_Recap from the previous chapter_

_-_

"Coming!" I heard Koko shout. Oh no. Why him? I panicked. Maybe when he will see Hotaru, he'll faint, gawk, salivate or something along those lines. The door opened revealing the newly-showered, damp-haired, and stripped to the waist Koko. I looked to my right and saw Hotaru's left eyebrow twitch dangerously. Crap.

**- **

_End of recap… back to present…_

_-_

"Ahhh!!" Koko gasped at the sight of my 'girlfriend' as he pointed an accusing finger at her, almost touching Hotaru's nose. "Who are you? I don't think…"

"Is that the way you were taught to welcome guests?" Hotaru glared at him as she shoved his hand away. Koko looked abashed.

"I… I'm so sorry. It was just that… you were so pretty." He looked away, a tiny blush creeping up his cheeks. I assumed Hotaru rolled her eyes, as what she always does when she's praised. I chuckled inwardly.

Koko opened the door for us as we made our way in the living room.

Natsume and Ruka were there, watching a live game of soccer. The two looked at us and landed their eyes on the pretty lady beside me. Ruka mouthed a "Woah. Pretty," as I observed that there was also a rather-more-than-tiny blush visible on his cheeks. Natsume on the other hand had his mouth close as he looked at Hotaru from head to toe. "Not bad," was what he said, which, I think, only Ruka could hear.

Hearing the Koko's shout earlier, Taiki came down from the library and joined us in the living room.

"Err… Everyone, this is my girl friend, Imai Hotaru. But I suggest you should call her by her last name. She doesn't like it when people call her too casually." I smiled as I introduced Hotaru.

"Hotaru, this is Nogi Ruka, Hyuuga Natsume, Kokoro Yome and Yukihara Taiki. **(I discovered that Yukihara was supposed to be their surname so I changed it. I hope you'll understand.) **Koko plays the drums, Ruka and Taiki the guitars, I play the keyboard and Natsume's the lead vocalist." She nodded.

"Miko, let's talk in your room." Hotaru crossed her arms on her chest as she waited for me to lead the way. I lead her up the stairs, a turn to the right, then the last room. I locked the door after her. She sat down on my bed.

"I'm going to check them tomorrow and the next day. It's still 5:42 pm so I'm going home – "no! just borrow my girl clothes." She raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

"What are you getting panicked for?"

"Nothing. I… I just don't want you out of my sight now." Hotaru made her way to the door and opened it slightly. I almost missed the small smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, _Miko._" She went out with that. I stared at the door she disappeared into for a while before I turned to the ceiling. I made good friends as you told me to, Narumi-sensei. I smiled contentedly.

I stayed lying on the bed for a good few minutes before coming down for supper.

It shocked me to find Koko unconscious on the floor near the stairs with Ruka laughing hard, Taiki chuckling and well, smirking in Natsume's case. They looked at me as I descended down the stairs, laughing even harder.

"It seems that I have missed something important. Well, what is it?" I stood beside Hotaru who was neither laughing nor smirking. Ruka explained it to me.

"Well, Koko was playing around and accidentally bumped into Ho – Imai. She got pissed off so she took out this weird gun and shot him four times. That's why he's sprawled on the floor right now." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's funny with that? Getting shot with the Baka Gun version 1412XX is a lot painful you know. I was the test subject for that." With that said, they guffawed even harder. They were teary-eyed now. Such a rare moment of their laughter, I thought. The scene made me start laughing too.

After 3 minutes, everyone conscious had two protruding mountains on their heads, including me.

"Where's supper?" Hotaru asked, blowing the smoke from her Baka Gun. Koko started to stir and unfortunately heard her.

"You're having dinner here?! No–" he was cut off by a glare from my best friend. I think I should tell them about it.

I cleared my throat as I started. "Err… Everyone, I forgot to tell you that she'd be staying here for umm… two days and three nights starting today."Koko's jaw dropped and Ruka's face, unexpectedly, changed color. Hmm… blushing? Fufufu… I have someone else to tease her now. And someone I know better too. I laughed madly in my head.

"Ehhhh?? But… is there any rule against that?" Koko turned to Taiki since he knew the rules better. Taiki shook his head.

"Pops only said there won't be any yaoi under the roof of this house. Miko and Imai-san are obviously not of the same sex, are they?" Guilt pierced my heart. I am lying to them. "And he didn't state anything about other people living here too." Every one of them, as they heard the word 'yaoi', blushed furiously and covered their mouth to stop themselves from the urge of nausea. Oh well, as always, Natsume was an exception. He just rolled his _alluring _crimson eyes.

"So there aren't any objection now, are there? I'm starving." Koko sadly shook his head as Hotaru took a look inside the refrigerator. Her amethyst orbs narrowed one tiny bit and it hit me. Oops.

"Err… Hotaru, there aren't any crabs, I think. Koko's allergic. And Taiki is too, I think." She turned her eyes to me.

"Buy me."

"Ehh?? Why don't you ask your driver to? I think he'd be glad to be of use some time." I shook nervously. She snapped her fingers and muttered to herself. She took out her black phone and I presumed that she had called her driver. Or not… I saw her dial another number.

"Hey! That's not the driver's number! That's…" why did she call that friggin' Hayate?

"He'd buy me a lot more so shut your trap." She stood up, sat beside Ruka and crossed her flawless legs. Ruka, on the other hand, blushed furiously. In an attempt to cover it up, he pulled out a book and covered his face with it. Too bad though, it was upside down. Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you reading a book upside-down? In your age, you should know better." Ruka reddened even more. We chuckled in the background. Ruka straightened himself up as if it would do something magically. He turned the book around and pretended to read again although it was pretty obvious that he was scrutinizing every part of the attractive lady beside him. We, again, laughed at this. This scene is too precious to let by, I thought. I took out my phone and took a picture of them from every angle but without their noticing. I chuckled. I just have a good feeling about this couple. Kekekekeh…

**-**

**Author's note!!!**

**-**

**Thanks to:**

**moonacre99**

**bunnyjumps and**

**HanatsukiHime**

**For reviewing the previous chapter!! Thanks a lot! i would also like to thank those who put this story to their alert list. **

**And, does anybody have something to suggest? A scene or happening, perhaps? I would welcome any suggestions!! Thanks a lot and see you on my next update!!! =)**

**this is very important and i hope everyone would read this. in the previous chapter i wrote that they'll be debuting after two months, right? i'll change that to six. reason? i think it's too short or early.. anyway, thank you again.**


End file.
